User talk:58.165.217.51
Hi there! Welcome to this Wikia, and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. -- Enodoc (Talk) 16:20, 2 October 2010 Stop Please Please, do you think you could stop putting random statements on articles? We will all really appreciate it. 'DefenestrationHi'' 16:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' Hopefully we can all forget about this little situation and make good edits on the articles. 'DefenestrationHi'' 17:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' And stop removing signatures on talk pages, I really don't see how you get a kick out of doing things that will cause minor irritation at the most. Agow95 17:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, as long as we dont feed the troll, he should stop 'DefenestrationHi'' 17:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' one question. why does it matter if i remove signatures and wat are they? Signatures are these > 'DefenestrationHi'' 17:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :)'' Ok sorry, I'll stop now. I was just a bit bored. '' No problem, and I hope you will be making some positive contributions to this wiki, yes? ''DefenestrationHi'' 17:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' If I find something that you people managed to miss (unlikely) then i will make some positive contributions :) Warning ????????? What's goin on with you, mate? You said you were gonna do some positive contributions, and now look at you? I would be very thnkful if you stopped. 'DefenestrationHi'' 17:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' then wat, will you block me from editing? I do not have the rights to block you, however, if you keep this up, Solar Dragon up there and I think Enodoc can block you. So it may be wise to stop. 'DefenestrationHi'' 17:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' Am I the only one who didn't buy his "i'm really sorry I won't do it again Bull? Agow95 17:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure, I completely fell for it! But don't let this guy get you mad, that's just what he wants. 'DefenestrationHi'' 17:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' it's not much of an achievement to get you people mad. i just decided to to randomly edit something cause i have never done it before and got carried away. I'm not mad, I was simply asking whether you actually fell for it. Agow95 18:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, just don't let him get to you. 'DefenestrationHi'' 18:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' And yes, I fel for it. Completely. 'DefenestrationHi'' 18:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' i was goin to be nice and not ruin anything but then you mentioned yankees who i cant stand Okay, I just mentioned a baseball team, doesn't mean you have to do all this, So hopefully we can put all this behind us and move on, and make some POSITIVE contributions. 'DefenestrationHi''' 18:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hold on let me change that guys name to solar dildo one more time. it looks heaps funny Block